The Dragon's child
by Dragonfighter1512
Summary: What would happen if toothless and stormfly both had a child what if those two were with hiccup when the adventure begun warning female toothless.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is one of my favorite movies ever! And I can't wait to begin it so let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own how to train your dragons only the OC's.**

(VO)-Voice Over

**"**talking"

'thinking'

"**dragon talking"**

**'dragon thinking'**

Prologue

(Mist's Dream/Flashback to 15 years ago)

Up above the island of Berk in around midnight, up in the clouds, there was a shadow of a dragon. The dragon seemed to be carrying a blue egg when it landed near the beach. When it landed on the beach, I could finally make out what is the species of the dragon. It was the Deadly Nadder dragon and it seemed to be speaking to the egg, but i could barely hear what it was saying, only able to hear the last sentence"be safe, Azure, my daughter"after she said that, she took off before anyone could see her. When the Deadly Nadder left, it started to shake and cracks started to appear on the egg-the egg was hatching! What hatched out of it was a shock - It was me! When little me found out that she was all alone, she started to cry.

Some Vikings must have heard it as there were footsteps coming towards the beach and soon, two heads popped out of the forest near it one female, and one male looking at the beach, observing for what could have caused the explosion and the female, spotting the baby first, quickly lowered her weapon and picked up the baby gently "what are we going to do with it Stoick?"I heard the female ask the male"I don't know, Valka (I found out that that is the name of hiccup's mother), but what do you want to do with her, I mean, we can't just leave her here after finding her?"Stoick replied her"hmm... What about adoption, hiccup would love a new little sister, and he may not be so lonely anymore!"she suggested.

After weighing out the pros and cons, he agreed"ok then, why don't you give her a name and we take her to her new home!"he said, excited to have another addition to the family "hmm... What about Mist Horrendous Haddock? Mist, short for mysterious from her unknown past?"she suggested"hmm... Ok, not bad, for a name, come on, I'm sure hiccup is getting worried for us taking too long"he joked, which earned him some laughs from Valka and giggles from the baby. (End of Mist's Dream/flashback)

Meanwhile...

(Artemis' Dream/Flashback to 12 years ago) Near the island of Berk at around midnight, there was a shadow that was blocking the moonlight heading towards the island and it seemed to be carrying something but I couldn't make out the shape of the object. When it landed on the island, I could finally make out what the shadow was in fact a dragon, and it was carrying a pitch black egg protectively, it might be its child suddenly, it chanted some sort of language and there was a flash, briefly blinding me and it looks like it was saying something to it which I could only catch the last part of"Be safe, Cynder, my daughter"and as quickly as she arrived, she was gone. Suddenly, the egg started to shake and cracks started to appear on it-It was hatching! Suddenly, the egg exploded and i was shocked-instead of a baby dragon that I was expecting, it was me! Suddenly, seeing as she was all alone, she started to cry.

Suddenly two figures, having heard little me's cry, appeared out of the bushes that it was Mist and Hiccup who I think were playing games when they heard me cry Mist, being curious as she always is, begun taking a step forward towards me and seeing as I was not alone anymore, little me begun to giggle and Mist picked me up and then Hiccup, realizing the time, started to panic"come on! We have to hurry! If not mom and dad will scold us""alright, race ya"Mist said running very fast even though she was still carrying me (End of Artemis' dream/Flashback)

**So what do you think? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, guys and welcome to the second/first chapter of this story and I hope that you'll enjoy reading it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon, but I do own my two OCs**

"talking"

'thinking'

"**dragon talking/dragonic voice"**

**'dragon thinking'**

**(scene change)**

(voice over)

**now, sit back and enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

(Hiccup's Voice Over)

Hiccup POV

(This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...)there was a boy opening the door when there was a dragon outside. Suddenly, it breathes fire towards the open door when the boy and two girls closed the door"...dragons."

(Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Just ask Mist and Artemis. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.)"Arg, Morning!"a Viking suddenly screamed at us before going off to continue doing what he was doing

"What are you three doing here?!"

"Get inside!"

"What are you three doing out?!"

"Get back inside!"

Suddenly, a Monstrous Nightmare blew a line of fire, blocking us and a pair of beefy arm grabbed all"Hiccup! Mist!Atremis! What are they doing...?"he started but turned his attention to us"What are you three doing out?! Get inside!"(That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do.) "What have we got?"he asked" Gronckles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. " one of the Vikings responded"Any Night Furies"he asked again as he brushed the flaming debris off his shirt"none so far"the same Viking responded"Good"he said, sounding relived."Hoist the torches!"one of the Vikings shouted as we rushed towards the workshop"Oh! Nice of you three to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!"the familiar voice of Goober said."Who me? No, come on, I'm way too muscular for their taste"I said sarcastically and Mist and Artemis agreed.

"They wouldn't know what to do with all these."I continued, gesturing towards striking a body builder pose"Well, They need toothpicks, don't they?"(The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. We've been his apprentice since we were little. Well, littler.) I looked out at the window to see fire burning down houses (See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.) "Fire!"my dad shouted, and with that, 5 teenagers rushed with buckets to extinguish the fire(That's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins: Ruffnut, and Tuffnut...and... Astrid. Their job is so much cooler.)

But I was interrupted by Gobber pulling on my coller"Oh, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark""Oh, you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places."he said"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.""You can't lift a hammer, You can't swing an axe, You can't even throw one of these!"he said, holding up a bola which a Viking took and threw it on to a Gronckle"Ok, fine, but this will throw it for me." I said gesturing towards the machine that we built and accidentally set it off which barely misses Gobber and hit a the Viking closest to the counter."See? Now this is what I'm talking about!""Mild calibration issue...""Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons...you need to stop all of this."he said, gesturing toward me"But you just pointed to all of me.""Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you." "oh..."I said, narrowing my eyes playfully"Oh, yes."Gobber said, imitating me"You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained? There will be consequences!""I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

(One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon...is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.)"they've found the sheep!""Concentrate fire on the lower bank.""Hurry up!""Fire!"(And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Viking go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.)"Reload! I'll take care of this."Dad then uses his war hammer to bash the Monstrous Nightmare.(But the Ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the...) "Night Fury!""Get down!"there was a sudden explosion of the catapult tower "Jump!"(This thing never steals food, never shows itself and...)there was another explosion on the same catapult tower(...never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.)"Man the fort, you three. They need me out there. Stay. Put. There."at our slightly confused look, he continued"You know what I mean."he then started charging into battle with a war cry.

We looked at each other and rushed outside.

**How was it, review your opinions on the story and see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there guys, welcome back to How to train your dragon: The Dragon's child! I apologize for this short chapter as I am in a rush to finnish this part of the story. Now, let us begin the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon. But I do my OCs**

"talking"

'thoughts'

"**dragon talking/dragonic voice"**

**'Dragon's thoughts'**

**(Scene change)**

(Voice over)

Chapter 2

Hiccup's POV

"Where are you three going?"

"Yeah, I know!"

"Hiccup!"

"Be right back!"

When we reached the a cliff side we started to set up the machine and I stood on top of it taking aim"Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." another catapult was destroyed, giving me some light to work with, suddenly, a black figure flew pass and I fired at it and the force of the knock back caused me to fall of the machine as I fell off, there was a loud screech and the shadow fell towards Raven Point"I hit it. Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"suddenly, a Monstrous Nightmare came up and smashed the machine"Except for you"and with the Monstrous Nightmare hot on our tails, we ran as fast as we could and we hit behind a torch and it breathe fire, burning it and when it was about to eat us, dad came to the rescue again and when it tried to incinerate him, it was out of shot limit"you're all out"and after a series of punches and kicks, it flew away.

(Oh and there's one more thing you need to know."the torch tower toppled down, burned the net freeing the Nadders and revealed us three."Sorry, Dad. Ok, but I hit a Night Fury."but we were dragged by the clothes again!"It's not like the last few times, Dad! I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy. I had a clear shot. It went down off Raven Point. Let's get a search party..."I started but was cut off by my dad"Stop! Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows, and it doesn't help that Artemis and Mist follows you around. Can you three not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!""Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding"I joked, trying to break the tense atmosphere"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you three follow the simplest orders?""I can't stop myself. I see a dragon, I have to kill it. It's who I am, Dad.""You're many things Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure they get there"he told Gobber"I have his mess to clean up."

"Quite the performance"Tuffnut said "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped."Snotlout said sarcastically.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying."I also said sarcastically Gobber just forced the helmet downwards and pushed aside

"I really did hit one."

"Sure, Hiccup."

"He never listens."

"It runs in the family."

"When he does, it's with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimmed on meat in his sandwich."

"Excuse me, barmaid. You brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone."I imitated his posture and his accent.

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

"Thank you for summing that up." "Look, the point it, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just want to be one of you guys."I said going inside, and coming out of the back door along with Mist and Artemis.

We're going to find that Night Fury even if some one believes us or not!

**Expect another chapter soon!**

**Review please!**


End file.
